Harry Potter und das geheime amuled
by Ametysta
Summary: harryx trifd eine freundinn wida


Harri Potter und das geheime Amuled

Hy ich bin Ametysta und fiel Spas mit meinem FF! Es is mein erstes. aber ich bin legastenikerin also ich kann nicht so gut schreiben und Ich bin von jenen nach deutschlan d ganken.

,,jemand spricht"

.::.jemand denkd.::.

[meine komendare

oOoharri sprichdoOo

xXxharri denkdxXx

()amethystá sprichd()

ZZzamthystá denktZZz

Prollog++++++

Einesd abent sas Harri potter der junger der lebt in seinen raum. es geschah nicht fiel oder doch nicht?es kam eine Oile hineingefogen. oOower Kann das nur geschriben ahben?????oOo fragde sich harri den er sah das der brif für ihm war oOoich habe doch Sonst Keinee FreundeoOo[oooooh der arme harri heulen.doch Trozdem, machte er den brif auf.

………………………………………………..………………………………….

Liber Harri!

Ich wolte dir nur miteiln das ich balt zu hogwahds kome.

warte auf mich!

Ame

…………………………………………..…………………………………..

Harri freude sich gans doll. der brif war von Amethystá seiner , einzigen , briffreuntin. er hate sie in dem heft bravo kenengelernt [hihi ist die bravo nicht toll :))) und di wolte jezt zu Hogwahds komen!das war ja so doll.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::----------Nechsda tag------------------:::::::::::::::::::...

Harri sas nebn Ron und Hermine in der grosen hale. oOohey leude heute komt, meine briffreuntin!oOo Ron,,Das isd ja dol!" Hermine,,Ist si nedd?" oOoTodal! Und si isd sehr mechtich ich glaube hermine ihr werded euch gud verstehen!!!!!!oOo Herminer,,Warum?"oOoweil si supi gut lernen gan und fiel weisoOo Hermine,,Das isd ja risig!"Hermine: .::.juhu das wirt toll..::.Ron,,isd si lustich????"oOoser , si ist total lustichoOo Ron,,Ich freue mich schonn "Da kamm Danbeldor rein. ,,hallo leude. ich haber eine erfreuliche mideilung: ihr habt ab heude eine neue mitschülerin, hier isd si! si heist Amethystá Angelwing.bide behandelt si gut. si komt aus america.

Harri freude sich ser.ja das war si!!!!!!!!!!

ame war ser schön. ihr langes blondes haar, dass an den spizen rot war [das wird noch wichtik wete im wind und machte alle jungs in der schule verliebt in sie. außer ron, und harry [oder nich? grina… selbst draco malfoi fant sie doll. wegen dem stand er auf und pfiff ame an alsd si cam. „hey wow du bisd wunda schon!" ame cam zu ihm. ()was() ZZzisd das nich d.m.ZZz „ du bisd eine geile schnege."[er isd so pervers… ame hate aber schon von malfoy gehört und, mochte ihm nicht. sie gab ihmj ein ohrfeike und die, schule hogarts, lachde. [hahahahaahahaa das ghat er verdint malfoi ist duuuuumm!!!!!!!!!!1 oOoame geht es dir gudoOo soford war harri zu ihr gegehen. ()ja ich habe dm nur… eine legsdion gelernt.() harri kicherde. ja das war, seine ame! oOoich hab dich vermist!!!!oOo er umarmte si. ()aber harri.() ame lachte und sprach ihn gekanden weida. ZZzich dich auchZZz xXxgeht's dir gutxXx ZZzmir geht's gutZZz [die könen nemlich in gedanken reten  Danbeldor hustet. „so ametysta du wirst, nun unda den stuhl gestegt." ()tut das we() xXxnein das istz coolxXx ()vergest di frage() si ging auf den sprechned hud zu. „oh du bist… ame angelwing. wow du bist so stark. hm rawenklo oder grifindor." ()ich will zu harii() „also grifindor." ()ja() „GRIFInfor!" schreit der hud. ()dange() sgat ame und rent zu harri. ()hahag ich bin in deinen haus() oOodas ist dolloOo ale anderen jungs findnnm es auch doll. oOoaber vorsichd das dich die andern jungs nich wiu malfoi anflirtenoOo ()kla() oOogutoOo „harri bisd du etwa eifersüchtih" fragde hermine oOoneinnein ich mache nur sorgenoOo [er ist ein lügner hahaha ,,du bisd süß" sagde din. ()dange() sagde ame din wa ned. oOodas isd din und ron und saemus und newil.oOo sagde haro. ()hallo() sagde ame.

---------------------------------- speter ----------------------------

ame isd in grifindor raum. ()harri ich mus dir was zaige() sagd si. oOowas ioOo sagd harri. Zzzdas isd main geheimns amuled…zZZ

das wa das ersde kapitel  war es gud???????????????ß

andworded bittöööööööööööööööööööööööööö

koooooooooooommiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

iheal

eure Ametysta Angelwing


End file.
